The One You Lost
by Vegaslover
Summary: Rick decides to give Michonne a gift she never asked for or realized she wanted. ZA. Pure fluff and smut. All Richonne.


**Soooo...long time no write huh? I'm sorry but my life became a series of personal gauntlets that didn't allow me to write. I didn't have the strength or emotional fortitude to write anything. Well now I'm back. Updates for my other stories are in the works but...as usual I got a headcanon that refused to go away. Thank you Severelybabykryptonite and Zeejack for encouraging me to go with it.**

 **This one shot was inspired by episode 7x10 and is my usual mixture of fluff and smut. Something struck me when Rick gave Michonne that cat telling her "to replace the one you lost." This is where my mind automatically went. I hope you like it. In my rush to get this out there maybe some errors. For that I am sorry.**

 **The One You Lost**

"Oh God Rick! Right there!" Michonne breathed out as Rick stroked slowly in and out of her. Her nails scratched down his broad back as she thrust her hips upwards to meet his, chasing her orgasm.

Rick kissed down her neck, his stubble causing a delightful shiver to run down her already hypersensitive body. "You like how that feels Michonne?" he whispered, his voice was raspy, his breath hot against her ear. Pushing up on his hands, he moved her long, toned leg from his waist and propped it on his shoulder. He began to hammer into her pussy, her knee hitting against her chest every stroke in. "How about this?"

"Damn baby! You feel so thick. So..so..so de-de-deep," she managed to stutter out, her eyes squeezing shut as her body began to shake beneath his. Her small, soft hands gripped his chiseled forearms as her ecstasy mounted. A smile graced his face as Rick was rewarded with Michonne's hot, moist vagina clamping down on his dick, her back arching off the mattress. " _Riiiccckk!"_ she screamed out before collapsing back on to the bed breathing heavily.

Rick moved her leg back around his waist as he lazily continued his back and forth motion, stroking her until her tremors subsided. Going down to one elbow, Rick claimed her plump juicy lips in a deep kiss, the thumb of his other hand tracing circles on her cheek. His strong tongue caressed hers as Michonne wrapped her arms around his shoulders, a contented sigh coming from her. It was her third orgasm of the night but Rick was nowhere finished with her. In fact, he was far from leaving her alone for the rest of the night.

The couple finally had the house to themselves after dropping both Carl and Judith off at the Hilltop where they would be staying for a few days. Carl had wanted to spend time with Enid who was helping Maggie take care of two month old Hershal Glenn Rhee. As for Judith, not only did she want to see the baby again, she wanted to spend time with a few of the small children living at the Hilltop that had become her playmates. With Negan being jailed in Alexandria, both Rick and Michonne felt that their baby was safe and decided to take this time to appreciate each other in the most carinal of ways. Since they had returned home earlier in the day, they had already christened the kitchen island and the stairs.

Seeing that he was distracted, Michonne took the opportunity to gain the upper hand by flipping Rick over on his back. He was still sheathed deeply inside her as she began to rotate her hips causing him to groan in satisfaction as he palmed her round ass. A recent sexual behavior of his had her curious and she had to be in control to negate it. Having already achieved nirvana thrice, she was fine with getting him off and she had to be alert to see the signs of his impending release.

Winding her hips in a figure eight, she sat up and looked at him. Rick seemed in a trance with his eyes closed as he bit his pouty, pink lower lip. "Ummm. That's it baby. Ride your dick. Just like that," he moaned out. His accent was in overdrive and she knew he was close. Determined to get him there Michonne leaned back, bracing her hands on his firm thighs and she rolled her body. Rick opened his eyes, taking in her sublime form atop him. Soft dreads framed her cherub like face that sat on her slim neck that he loved to nibble on, leading to her strong sexy shoulders. Shoulders he'd admired from the moment he laid eyes on her, clutching the prison fence, a basket of formula firmly in hand. Sweat ran down her lean torso, between the mounds that were her perfect, perky breast, pooling in her belly button before running down her freshly saved mound onto his groin.

"God you're beautiful," he muttered running his strong callused hand over her flat belly. As his eyes moved back up to her face, he caught a glint in her chestnut colored eyes and Rick knew. Michonne was trying to get him off. ' _No way Michonne. I'm in charge in the bedroom,'_ he thought as he licked his thumb and moved his hand to her mound, using his wet thumb to circle her clit. The effect was instantaneous as she began so hum around his cock. He began to thrust upwards into her with more vigor causing her breast to bounce as his free hand massaged one then the other, flicking and pinching her rock hard nipples.

"Rick, what are you doing?" Michonne moaned out, trying to keep a clear head. "It isn't about me this time. It's supposed to be about you."

"It's always about you Michonne. You're my everythang. You and the kids," he replied as he sat up and pulled her body firmly against his own. Rick bent his head to lick her breast into his hot and eager mouth. Michonne threw her head back, clutching the curls at the base of his neck as his course tongue traced her nipple before sucking intently at her ripe breast. His free hand kneaded and slapped her firm ass, causing it to bounce against his legs.

"Yes Rick. _Yes!"_ she cried as they rocked against each other. Her concentration was quickly disappearing as she was assaulted by his cock, thumb and mouth all at once. The familiar heat spread throughout her belly as Michonne began to buck into Rick wildly. "Oh…oh… _Oh God!"_ she cried out, tremors racking her body as she drenched Rick's manhood and the sheets below with her essence.

The fourth time proved to be too much for Rick as he moved his hand from her clit, grabbing her waist with both hands to moved her up and down his penis rapidly. Her breast dropped from his mouth with a pop and he began to pant as he continued to thrust into her pussy that had such a firm grip on his dick he could've sworn it was going to be squeezed off. His heart pounded in his chest so hard he was sure it was going to shoot right out of his chest.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Michonne knew she should've been paying attention, looking for the signs signaling his release but everything was white noise to her. Once again her body was singing because of the man below her, his thrust prolonging this joyous moment. It wasn't until his hips jerked up, his strong hands slamming her down on him that she realized that she had missed the sign.

" _Oh Michonne! Michonne! I love you so fucking much,"_ he shouted as he dick swelled before shooting a stream of his cum deep inside her. His nails dug into her hips as he held her firm against him. Rick's cock continued to spew stream after stream of his seed into her petite body. Feeling his cock throb inside of her sent Michonne off into another toe curling spasm.

Their lips caught each others in a sloppy kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he rubbed his hands down her strong back, holding her tight against him. Their tongues moved languidly against each other as their heart rates slowed down. Pulling away, she stared into a his eyes, normally blue as the ocean but were almost black due to his still aroused state. She wiped the string of saliva that hung from both of their mouths, connecting them above as they were still connected below.

"Rick? What was that about?" Michonne asked as she searched his eyes.

"What was what about? Us making love?"

She shook her head, lowering her eyes for a moment before raising them back up to meet his. "I mean…this is the third time today that you have cum inside me. Not to mention the many times you have over the past few weeks. Why?"

Rick continued to gaze in her eyes, pushing her dreads back from her face and over her shoulder. His thumb traced her lips and she kissed it causing him to smile. "It's about the fact that I love you Michonne," he said resolutely before pulling her face to his and kissing her deeply.

' _This man is insatiable,'_ she thought to herself as she felt him begin to harden inside her once again. He flipped her over, nestling between her silky, thick thighs once more before pulling out until only his bulbous tip remained inside.

Breaking the kiss is he looked directly into her eyes. "It's just about the fact that I love you," he whispered against her lips. He slowly sunk back into her overworked body, causing them both gasp. "I love you and I'm determined to show you how much."

Sore and tired as her body was, Michonne would never deny him or her this. Somehow at the end of the world, despite losing her son, she had found them. Found _him._ Rick, Carl, Judith and this rag tag group of people that now comprised her family. They had fought through a narcissistic, walker collecting asshole, rapists, cannibals and a bat welding maniac. All together. And they had lived. "I love you too. Let's show each other Rick. Show me while I show you."

And then they showed each other how deeply they cared and loved each other the rest of the night.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

Michonne yawned slightly , opening her eyes to see sunlight streaming into the window of the bedroom she shared with Rick. She began to maneuver her way out of bed before strong arms pulled her back causing her back to snap in contact with Rick's muscled chest, his already at attention manhood pressed against her ass.

"Where do you think you are going?" he purred in her ear before using his plump lips to leave a steaming hot trail of wet kisses from her ear to her shoulder. His hand moved down to her damp center, trying to pry her legs apart. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Michonne fought the urge to give in to her body and Rick's administrations. But she really had to use the restroom and clear her head. "I have to go to the bathroom Rick. You held me hostage in this bed all night."

"I disagree. Holding someone hostage is making someone stay against their will. And your body definitely showed that it wanted to be in bed with me. So did every other part of you."

Michonne chuckled. "I most definitely did want to be there. But now, I want to use the bathroom."

Rick loosened his hold on her, and she stood up stretching. _Slap._ She turned around in surprise to see him grinning, the curls she loved laying on his forehead. "Go on and hurry back to me. I don't wanna waste a moment we have alone together."

She smiled and blew him a kiss before walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. After doing her business, she stood in front of the mirror brushing her teeth. Michonne soon felt wetness between her thighs and looked down. She was leaking like a rusty pipe and it was mostly Rick that was coming out of her. With a sigh she sat down on the toilet again, trying to push it all out.

' _What's going on with him?'_ she thought to herself. After they had run through all the condoms they could get their hands on, Rick struggled to pull out. He managed at most 80 percent of the time with several close calls causing Michonne to recognize his signs of reaching completion so she could push him away or jump off of him. In fact when she was coherent enough, i.e. not in the throws of a toe curling orgams, she'd taken up being on top during the last leg of their love making sessions, riding him to completion to ensure that he didn't spill his seed inside her. However in the past few weeks he'd shown no signs of wanting to pull out, last night deliberately not doing it at all the four times they had sex. "Why? Why's he doing this? He knows the risks," Michonne said quietly to herself. She thought to herself about when sex with Rick began to change. It was five weeks ago, the night of Judith's birthday party that she began to notice the difference.

 _ **Five weeks ago, the Hilltop**_

Rick stood in the doorway looking out over the backyard of Barrington House in awe. Maggie, Jesus and everyone else had done a great job of decorating it for Judith's second birthday party. Purple and pink balloons and streamers hung from the trees and adorned the porch. A long rectangle table was in the middle with various smaller round ones placed around them. All of were decorated with glitter and party hats but no noise makers. Even if it was a joyous occasion, they were still living in a zombie apocalypse and they didn't want to ruin Judith birthday for her forever by inviting a herd to come through due to loud party favors. Children ran around playing tag and other games while the grown-ups sipped on drinks, talking about what was going in their respective communities of Oceanside, The Kingdom, The Hilltop or Alexandria.

Sitting at the head table, Carl held his younger sister in his lap, helping to put her pink birthday tiara on her head.

"Don't you look beautiful Princess Judy!" Enid exclaimed causing the little girl shyly duck her head into her big brother's neck, disappearing in his mane of long brown hair.

"Come on Judes. Don't be shy," Carl said tickling her and causing her to fall into a fit of giggles. "You know Enid."

Rick was so entranced with the scene he didn't notice that Michonne coming up behind him until he felt her arms slide around his waist. "You okay there Dad?" her deep silky voice spoke into his ear before resting her head against his muscled back.

He smiled, patting her hand. "I just can't believe this is happening. That we've gotten to the point where we can have a birthday party for my daughter. That Judith has little friends running around wanting to play with her. All these people are here to celebrate another year of our daughters life." Rick paused a minute as Michonne came around to stand besides him, his arms encasing her against his frame. "A little over a year ago, I thought she was gone forever. That I would never see my baby girl alive again but here we are. _Here she is_. Happy, healthy and getting bigger by the day."

"And more beautiful," Michonne added before turning her gaze to him. "This is what we fought for Rick. What we lost people for. Almost each other. So that Judith, Carl and all their friends could have a future. We're the ones who live. And that includes Carl and Judy."

Rick gazed into her obsidian eyes, once again marveling in the fact that this strong, beautiful woman was his. He'd almost lost her more than once but she always returned to him, stronger than ever. "I love you Michonne," he breathed out, his finger under her chin tilting her head up to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"I love you too Rick Grimes," she said her perfect white smile lighting up her face. "Now let's go get that birthday cake that Carol slaved over last night and this morning. I can't wait to she Judy's face when she sees it." And with that she pulled him towards the kitchen.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

"Have you seen Michonne?" Rick asked a passing Hilltop resident several hours later. The man pointed in the direction of the front wall that surrounded the settlement. "Thank you," Rick said quickly walking in that direction. Upon his approach he saw his girlfriend's familiar physique, appreciating her derriere while she leaned on the structure. He climbed the stairs, coming to rest besides her. They stood there in silence watching a lone walker meander off in the distance as dusk fell over the community. He started to speak after a few minutes. "Most people are still celebrating even though the guest of honor and her friends are fast asleep. What are you doing up here by yourself?"

Michonne gave a deep sigh. "I just…I just needed a few minutes alone. To think," she said quietly, her voice wavering. Rick looked at her, noticing her red eyes. She'd been crying and he had a good idea why.

All afternoon since they'd brought out her cake, Judith had been glued to Michonne's side. She insisted that Michonne help her open all the presents that had been given to her, babbling in excitement as each one was unwrapped. However Michonne was caught off guard by Judith's response as she pointed to the individuals in a picture of their family drawn by very talented artist from the Kingdom.

" _Judy who is that?" Michonne asked pointing to Rick._

" _Daddy!" the dirty blonde haired little girl shouted._

" _And who's this?"_

" _Caw!" she crowed causing the crowd around her to laugh at her pronunciation of her big brother's name. She then followed it up by yelling "Me!" when Michonne pointed to the drawing of the little girl._

" _Judes, who is this?" Carl asked pointing to Michonne._

 _Everyone expected her to respond with "Micho" which was what she tended to call the dreaded beauty. Needless to say they were all shocked when Judith proclaimed "Mama!" Silence settled over the group as they processed what the little girl had said._

" _No Judy. I'm Michonne," she said with a nervous chuckle as she looked around._

" _Mama!" Judith declared again, pointing to the picture, then back to the woman who sat besides her. "Mama!"_

 _Michonne took a deep breath trying to calm her racing heart. No one had called her mama since her son Andre many years ago. "No Judy. I'm.."_

" _That's right. She's mama Judes," Carl interrupted her, his voice resolute, looking Michonne dead in her eyes. "Isn't that right dad?"_

 _Rick looked back and forth between his two children and the woman who had become his families everything. His everything. It only made since for him to respond with "Yes Carl. Judith, that's your mama."_

Now standing next to her, he wondered if he had overstepped himself. "Are you okay Michonne?" he asked softly resting his strong hand on her shoulder. Her skin felt like the warmest, smoothest silk he'd ever touched. "If this is about earlier, I'm sorry I acted without asking you if it was okay with you that Judith call you mama."

"It's okay Rick. Today…today just brought up so many memories of Andre and his birthday parties, especially his last one. We were going to get him a clown but didn't know if he would freak out or not. Clowns can be pretty creepy." Her small laugh was a stark contrast to the lone tear slipped down her cheek. "I never thought that I would hear anyone call me mama again. Not after I lost Andre. But Judith has become my daughter in my heart so it's fine that she call me that. In fact it makes sense."

"That it does baby. That it does because you _are_ her mother. The same way that I am her father," Rick said pulling her into his arms. "And she is damn lucky to have you. We all are." Nuzzling his nose in her hair, he breathed in her familiar, intoxicating scent of coconut and vanilla as he rubbed her back, holding her tight against him. It was in that moment as the sun dropped completely below the horizon that Rick vowed to give Michonne another child. One that wouldn't cause her to be shocked when they called her mama and make her convince herself that it was okay. Because it would be hers. It would be theirs. That night after checking on Judith and Carl, they made love slowly with Rick "forgetting" to pull out.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

 _ **Present day**_

"Michonne? Is everythang alright in there?" Rick called as he softly knocked on the door. Michonne snapped out of her memories, jumping to her feet. She'd been in there longer than she'd meant to be lost in her own thoughts. She still had no clue regarding her boyfriend's recent sexual behavior. She rinsed her mouth out and reached for her robe on the hook on the back of the door.

' _Who am I kidding? I won't be using this until the kids come back home''_ she thought to herself sliding the one arm she had in right back out and rehanging the blue piece. After checking her reflections one last time she opened the door. "Ummpf!" she had run right into Rick not expecting him to be _right_ there.

He caught her by her elbows before she could fall backwards. "I'm sorry babe. You were in there so long that now _I_ have to use the restroom." He allowed her to walk past him, smacking her ass once more as she did. "And _don't think_ about leaving this room. We still have plenty to do together today." And with that he closed the door behind him.

Michonne sat in the middle of the kind sized bed, still trying to piece together what was going on with Rick. After a few minutes, the door opened and he emerged from the bathroom in all his glory. All thoughts flew right out of her head at the sight of him striding purposely towards her. His dark brown hair that was greying at the temples, was super curly due to the sweat they had worked up the previous 24 hours. He had brushed the single curl that often fell on his forehead back in line with the rest. His azure eyes twinkled in delight at the view of her naked in their bed surrounded by fluffy pillows. The salt and peppers scruff that covered the lower half of his face made his luscious, juicy pink lips pop.

She let her eyes drift to his neck, chest and shoulders all covered in her little love markings; bite marks, scratches and hickeys could very visibly be seen on the tanned canvas that was his torso. And what a canvas it was, beautifully chiseled and sculpted. His strong deltoids flowed down to well defined biceps and triceps, a result from swinging heavy machetes or hatchets to kill both walkers _and_ humans. In-between was a powerful, broad chest that gave way the washboard abs she loved to kiss almost as much as she loved to kiss his Adonis belt. Almost but not quite. Her love for that feature on a man was one of the only things she'd carried with her after the world ended.

Tracing still lower, the pubic hair that covered his crotch continued to be neat and tidy after being carefully trimmed, a weekly ritual for Rick since they began their relationship. But the crown jewel was his long, pink and perfect cock, already at half mast, bobbing between his thick thighs as he stalked towards her. Michonne had been pleased to find out that her man was not only a show-er but also a grower in the cock department, which was a rare blend indeed. She was dripping already just a the sight of him. _'Damn! I must have done_ _ **something**_ _good to deserve this man,"_ she stated to herself.

Sliding into bed beside her, Rick kissed her deliberately on the lips, leaving no question as to what he was ready to do once again. He too tasted of baking soda, signaling he also had brushed his teeth before returning to bed. Michonne was happy that he agreed that kissing was more pleasurable with a fresh, clean mouth.

"Good morning," he muttered before his lips latched onto her neck as he reclined her backward on the bed, hovering over her. His strong hand ghosted down her body, tweaking both nipples before continuing to slide downwards. Rick's hand lingered on her lower stomach, softly rubbing his hand in circles over it a few times. The action wasn't lost on Michonne who made a note to ask him about that too before her attention was diverted to where his hand ended up, between her velvety thighs.

Rick could feel the heat and wetness coating her appendages before he even touched her center. She was already leaking, covering his fingers. "Mmmmm. Is this all for me? Did I do this to you?" he groaned out as he began to kiss down to her breast. His hand traced along her swollen lower lips before parting her legs even further. He began to circle her clit with his thumb, earning a hearty moan from her. "You didn't answer me Michonne. Did I do this to you?"

"Yes. Yes it was all you," she panted, her back lifting from the mattress as he inserted one of his thick digits. After a few pumps he added another, suckling her breast in his mouth, flicking her pebble with his tongue as he did so. Her skin tasted delicious as usual, a mixture of the coconut oil she used daily and the sweat that now glistened on her skin. 'Oh god Rick," she whispered widening her legs further still and planting her feet flat on the mattress. Her hips circled and thrusting up in an effort to gain more friction, chasing her orgasm. Rick took the opportunity to slip in yet a third digit, moving them in and out of her soaking center rapidly. "Shit!"

He pulled away, leaning on his arm wanting to watch her fall apart because of what her was doing to her body. Michonne's chest heaved as she struggled to breathe, biting her lip so hard she almost drew blood. He saw the spasms begin in her legs and work their way up her body. "Cum for me Michonne. Give it to me."

" _Fuuucccckkk!"_ shecried out, locking down on his fingers, her head rising of the mattress and her stomach contracting due to the sheer intensity of her release. Rick's wet hand was now saturated with her cum. "Rick. Fuck. Rick. Fuck." She chanted as he continued to work her over, determined to keep her cumming for as long as her body would allow.

By the time she was on her way down, his cock was hard as steel against her thigh. Michonne pulled him down in a sloppy kiss. "Mmmmm." That was all he could take before he pulled his fingers from her depths and flipped her over onto her stomach. Positioning himself behind her, Rick pulled her up on all fours by her hips before pushing into her depths, making her cry out.

"Michonne! Baby you're so warm, so wet, so tight! You're prefect," he grunted out as he gripped her hips, pulling her back and forth on him. He ran a hand down her back, still sticky with her wetness, leaving a trail down her spine. Looking down he saw her round ass bouncing against his thighs, his cock disappearing only to reappear shining with evidence of her passion. "Oh baby! You feel so good." He held her still against him for a minute, grinding his hips slowly into her, allowing her to feel the weight of him inside of her. Rick could feel every fold, every hot, moist, nook and crevice of her wonderful vagina around him. He flexed his cock making her squirm and clinch around him.

The need to release bubbled up inside of him. The need to fill her with his cum. He began to pound into her with a savage intensity. Michonne could tell he was close as was she. She tried to concentrate on him instead of the delight raging inside her body.

"Rick? Baby are you..are you close?" she managed to get out. Her only response was deep grunts and groans as he continued to pummel away at her pussy. She could tell he was on the edge, quickly about to fall over. "Rick! Pull out" she hissed trying to move away.

But Rick wouldn't be denied. He firmly pulled her hips back against him and held her there as streams of cum shot deep inside of her. "Michonne! Oh god Michonne, " he bellowed as he continued to pulse inside of her. Michonne was helpless to do anything, his orgasm once again triggering her own. Her vaginal walls squeezed his dick, causing him to expel every single drop from his phallus.

Exhausted, he finally pulled out and let go of her, causing her to fall on to bed as he collapsed beside her. They laid there silently trying to catch their breath, Rick's hand stroking her firm behind. When she finally had the energy to move, Michonne turned her head and opened her eyes to gaze at her boyfriend. Rick laid there next to her, his eyes still closed but a contented smile on his face as he palmed his satisfied cock.

"Rick?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you pull out?"

"What?"

"I know you heard me. Why didn't you pull out? Again?"

He sighed removing his hand from her butt to run it down his face. "Because I didn't want to Michonne."

"What? You didn't want to? But I could get pregnant!"

"Exactly."

"Exactly? What do mean exa.." Michonne began before the realization hit her. His reluctance to pull out, his absolute dominance in the bedroom so that she couldn't prevent it, the gentle caress of her belly. Rick was _trying to_ knock her up. He wanted her to become pregnant. She leaned over him on her elbow, looking down at him "You want me to have a baby? But why? Why now?"

He opened his eyes, gazing into those brown depths that captured his soul the first time he saw them at the prison. Raising his hand he traced her lips with his thumb and smiled. "Why not now? We are as safe as we've ever been. We're growing food and making bullets. People know how to fight. Defend themselves." He grabbed her hand, kissing it before holding it to his chest, still looking into her eyes. "Why? To replace the one you lost."

"To replace the one I…?" her whispered voice trailed off. She recalled him saying that same phrase to her so long ago when he'd gifted her the cat statue from the junkyard. But now he was talking about something else. He was talking about Andre. " _The one I lost?"_

"Michonne. Baby. I know that Andre could never be replaced. The same way Carl and Judith can't. The same way I can't. You can't. But," he closed his eyes, trying to find the correct words. "Honey, you shouldn't be shocked when our daughter calls you 'mama'. It shouldn't have to 'make sense'. Judith _is your daughter_. It doesn't matter if you gave birth to her or not. I... I just wanted to give you a biological baby. So that when he or she calls you 'mama' for the first time, they are tears of happiness, not tears of sadness. I love you Michonne. You are a fantastic leader. Best friend. Lover. Mother. I wanted to give you a gift in this new world."

She stared down at the man the effectively meant the world to her. The fact that he was willing to give her a baby, that he would have one more person to care for and worry about surviving, just to make her happy made her heart burst. It was already overflowing with love and respect for him. Just when she thought he could get no better he surprised her again. Tears flowed from her eyes, falling onto his chest.

"I'm sorry Michonne. We should've talked about whether you wanted another baby or not," he sat up pulling her close to him, kissing the top of her head.

The dreaded warrior shook her head, still crying. "Yes we probably should've talked before hand but I understand. These aren't tears of sadness Rick. They are tears of joy. I love you and I _know_ that you love me. This proves it once again." She took a deep breath. "Nothing could replace Andre. But bringing a baby into this family? It would be the best tribute to him. And to Carl and Judith. I would love to have your baby Rick. Something that is a combination both you and me. The best of us. Another person to make sure this world remains good. Someone for Judy to grow up with. Play with. Depend on."

Rick pulled the love of his life into a kiss a sweet kiss that instantly grew intense and heated. Dragging her on top of his body, he smiled. "Well in that case...I think we should get started trying to give Judy a playmate. Right away," he declared causing her to laugh as he flipped her on her back.

They continued to try for the rest of time the kids were away and after they returned. In multiple locations.

 **TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD**

 **So there it is. My silly little one shot. I hope you liked it so that I can finish my updates. Lol. Thanks again the wonderful Zeejack, Severlybabykryptonite, the Baetide, Reeceo1, Foxissofoxy and Irmise for helping me through these past few months. Without you i would have never written again! Lol. And i thank you for all those others who have sent PM, or reviews with well wishes. You know who you are and I am forever grateful.**

 **Feel free to comment!**

 **Until the next time! Au revoir mes amiees!**


End file.
